


Rainy Nights

by naruto_girls_smut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Solo, accidental performance, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_girls_smut/pseuds/naruto_girls_smut
Summary: A mission out of the village finally gives Sakura a chance to be alone and indulge herself





	Rainy Nights

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the cave mouth, wiping water out of her face. The rain had come out of nowhere, drenching her in seconds, and she was grateful that she had a camp set up and ready. She shivered slightly as she ventured further into the cave, dropping down next to her bag and the small fireplace she had set up. It only took her a few seconds to get a small fire going and she found herself relaxing, warmth immediately filling the small space. She took a moment to enjoy the heat before standing to start stripping off her wet clothes, laying them out by the fire for them to dry. She dropped back on the blanket she had laid out, stretching out her arms up over her head and letting out a low groan as her back popped.

She rolled her neck, letting out a slow breath as her body relaxed. The sound of the rain was soothing, combined with the crackling of the fire made for a rather relaxing environment. How long has it been that she's been alone like this? She bit her lip, debating, absentmindedly rubbing a hand along her stomach, fingers tracing each dip and curve. It has been awhile... She slid her hand up to cup her breast, giving it a little squeeze and thumb teasing a nipple. A soft moan slipped from her as pleasure bubbled through her, and that alone solidified her decision.

Her hand kept up the squeezing and fondling of her breast, thumb and forefinger pinching and teasing her nipple. The other slid along her stomach, teases along her thighs, up into her hair to give it a tug. Heat twisted low in her stomach and she slowly lowered herself until she was laying on her back, legs spreading as she went. A hand went down her body, giving her other breast a quick squeeze, a tease along her stomach, before dipping between her legs. A finger teased along her clit, a moan escaping, and she pressed her hips up into the feeling. Her body wanted more, craved it, and she wasn't going to deny herself much longer. 

She teased her clit for only a moment longer before she lifted a hand, bringing it up to her mouth. She stuck to fingers in, sucking softly, running her tongue around the digits and thoroughly wetting them before she pulled them out with a soft pop. She brought them back down between her legs, biting her lip as she slid them along her folds before dipping inside. The fingers slipped in easily and she let out a low moan, back arching slightly at the pressure. She waited only a second before she was sliding the fingers in and out, arousal making the slid easy and the pleasure hot. 

She curled her fingers with each inward push, a un-muffled moan accompanied each press into her most sensitive parts. She sped up her hand with the increase in pleasure, the mounting need inside her, slick dripping out of her with each outward pull of her hand. It felt so good.. it had been too long since she'd been able to touch herself like this, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She curled her fingers just right with one last push in and she was coming with a soft cry, back arching up and hips jerking with the pleasure of it.

She gasped softly for air as her body trembled and twitched in aftershocks, her hand slipping from her body and laying limply by her side. She shakily pushed herself into a sitting position, not bothering to stop a small smile from forming on her face. Her whole body was relaxed, the twitching slowly abating, and she reached for her back to find something to clean herself up. She really should indulge herself more often, she had forgotten how good she always felt after.

She paused as she grabbed her back, feeling eyes on her. She felt irritation grow in her chest and she turned to look at the intruder. The irritation disappeared immediately when she saw who it was and she let out a huff, turning her attention back to her bag and pulling it over to her. "How long have you been there?" she asked, not paying the man any mind as she dug in her bag to find a washcloth and her water bottle. 

"The whole time." he said with a shrug, taking a seat across the fire from her, a sparkle in his eye. "Nice show." 

"Glad you like it." Sakura said sarcastically, locating her water and pulling it out. She cast the man a sly look, the corner of her mouth quirking up. "Maybe next time you can actually join me instead of watching from the shadows."

The man hummed, throwing his arms behind him and leaning back. "I'd be more than happy to."

Sakura gave a little nod and quiet descended upon them, and she set about cleaning herself up, spirits lifted and feeling good.

**Author's Note:**

> The man can be whoever you want. I didn't want to specify to leave it up to the reader's imagination   
> ..  
> Got a request? Send it in!


End file.
